


In Between Times: 2000

by rsadelle



Series: In Between Times [2]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-27
Updated: 2000-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Casey go to a concert and then they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Times: 2000

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Amy B.'s "Backstage Pass" and Amirin's "Practice." In my mind, if Joe and Billy slept with Krycek, and Krycek slept with Dan, then obviously Joe and Billy had to sleep with Dan.

"Hey Dan, I'm taking Charlie and a couple of his friends to a concert on Saturday. Want to come?" I'd asked him.

"Sure. Who are we going to see?" I'd known before I asked that he'd say yes.

"Some band named Jenifur."

"Jenifur? Aren't they a little young for that?"

"Probably. And we're probably too old, but you said yes. You can't back out now."

"I'm not backing out," he told me with a smile. And he doesn't.

The concert is loud and rambunctious and we were right--we're too old and the kids are too young. We sit on either side of the kids, so I can't tell what Dan thinks, but by the end, all five of us are standing and cheering. I meet Dan's eyes over the kids' heads and find a grin answering mine.

When we get backstage, they have a special room for those with passes. We follow the kids as they approach the guitarist first. He smiles and asks their names and signs the hideously expensive programs they just had to have. When they run off to meet the singer, the guitarist turns to us.

"Dan," he says quietly.

"Billy," Dan replies. "I wasn't sure you'd remember me."

"I remember you. That was one of our better nights."

"Yeah, I know. I saw the movie." And then, suddenly, Dan and this Billy guy are in each other's arms. Dan is stroking Billy's hair softly and making soothing noises. Billy is clutching at Dan and not quite crying.

I walk away, leaving them alone, and I hover behind the kids, but I keep an eye on Dan. He and Billy finally break apart, but they keep talking quietly. I'm not close enough to hear what they're saying. The kids and I make our way around the room, collecting autographs. I even give out a few of my own. We're still talking to one of the band members when Dan appears at my side. I glance around the room and don't see Billy.

"Time to go?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah," he says softly.

I begin the process of getting the kids ready to leave. "Brian's mom is expecting you back soon," I tell them. They reluctantly wave goodbye to the people they've met and we usher them out the door.

Charlie hugs me when we drop them off. "Thanks Dad," he says. "Thanks Uncle Dan," he calls as he goes into Brian's building. Dan smiles and waves.

"I need a drink. Badly," he says, tipping his head back against the seatback, when I get back into the car.

"Do you want to go somewhere or--"

"Just stop at a liquor store. I'll run in and get something."

I wait while he buys whatever it is he wants and then I drive us to my apartment without asking him. I don't need to. I know he won't mind and I don't really want to leave him alone. He bought Scotch which he now pours into two glasses. He hands one to me. He downs his drink in one large swallow. He pours himself a second drink and sips lightly.

"Want to tell me about it?" I offer, knowing he'll tell me eventually anyway, but wanting to show him that I care, wanting to make the gesture.

"Billy used to play with a band called Hard Core Logo. They came to play at Dartmouth when I was nineteen. It was just over a year after--" his voice catches. "After Sam," he finishes resolutely. "I interviewed them for the student television station. I went to see them play and afterwards Billy and Joe, their lead singer, invited me back to their room. They were so intense on stage and I was expecting that, but they were gentle with me. It was like, they couldn't love each other, so they loved me instead." Dan falls silent and sips his drink.

I don't know what to say, so I reach my hand out to gently squeeze his arm. He looks down at my hand and then drags his eyes up to meet mine.

"Joe killed himself five years ago. Billy looked so *lost.* I don't want to be like that."

I set my drink down and wrap my arms around him. "You aren't. You won't be. I promise." He has enough presence of mind to put down his glass before returning my embrace. His tears splash against my neck. "Danny. It's okay."

"I love you," he says, his lips brushing against my skin.

"I love you, too," I whisper into his hair.

His arms tighten around me. "I'm tired."

"I know." I'm cradling him against me now. Then, between one heartbeat and the next, we're kissing and it is exactly right. When the kiss is over, his head drops back onto my shoulder. I rub his back soothingly. "Danny, I'm going to put you to bed." I speak quietly, keeping him calm, keeping us both calm. "I think what you need right now is some rest. We'll deal with everything else in the morning."

He nods against me. "Okay. Will you come to bed with me?"

"Yes, of course I will." I get us both into bed where he immediately curls against me and falls headlong into sleep. I know that in the morning we'll have to have a serious talk. I know that he might not want to talk about it, that he might not want to even acknowledge what he'd told me. But that is for tomorrow. Tonight it is enough to drift off with Danny at my side.


End file.
